


If I Hand You a Flower

by galaxyteabags798



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyteabags798/pseuds/galaxyteabags798
Summary: " The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. "----One Sided!Hi-5 x Gene, Gene x Jailbreak





	If I Hand You a Flower

The nectar is too sweet in his mouth. It catches at the back of his throat, strangling him like brambles crawling up his neck. He clutches a finger over his face, retching, choking, sputtering as a flower petal hacks up onto the floor.

“Shoot, Hi-5, are you okay?” asks Gene instantly. His hands are burning on Hi-5’s back. He looks down and frowns. “What is that?”

“Ah! Oh! Nothing!” Hi-5 picks up the petal and shoves it back into his mouth. “Just -- some candy I was saving for later. Hah. Hah. Heh.” It’s so soft against his tongue. He coughs again and is thankful that a petal does not land in his mouth.

“O-kay. If you say so.”

“I _do_ say so.” Laughter bubbles up, but it’s forced. “Anyway, where’s… where’s Jailbreak? I thought she’d be here by now.”

“Well. She might be busy,” says Gene. “Girls, you know?”

“If you ask me, we should just go on without her. I mean--”

“But it’s _for_ her. You know that. We can’t leave until she shows up.”

It turns out Hi-5’s fears are completely unfounded. Jailbreak turns the corner, offering a smile through half-parted lips. Her hair is styled up into blue waves that cascade down her shoulders and she is without her usual hat. She fiddles nervously with the edge of her dress. It squeezes against her yellow figure, stopping just short of her knees. “Um. Hi. I would’ve been here sooner, but the Twitter bird was late.” She offers a brief turn of her head, hair flitting about slightly. Her cheeks pink. “This outfit’s dumb anyway.”

“No, no,” says Gene. “You look… great.”

She laughs too, clutching at her hair and pulling it tight against her chest. It’s only now that Hi-5 notices she’s wearing heels, elongating her slender legs.

“Well!” Hi-5 puffs and a finger twitches against his bandana. “That’s all fine and dandy, but I think we should be going.” He starts on his way, turning his back on the two lovebirds. At the back of his throat, the burn tickles again.

“May I take your hand?” he hears behind him, followed by a giggle from Jailbreak. The nectar continues to gum his neck shut. More petals threaten to force their way out of his mouth. _I love you. I love you._

“What’s _taking so long_?” he shouts, with perhaps a touch too much force. He quickly turns around and bumps into Gene. Blue eyes meet green orbs that pierce into his chest like a needlepoint.

“Pfft.” Jailbreak jabs a finger right between his eyes. “Watch where you’re going.”

“Whatever!” His legs shuffle him past the border. The ripple washes him out of Textopolis and sends him back into the flickering black and cyan of the void between apps. Sound echoes hollowly from surrounding apps, dim light flickering at the corner of his eyes. His footsteps are so loud.

Gene and Jailbreak stumble out soon after, arms tangled around each other’s waists. _Disgusting._

Hi-5 leads the way to Instagram, not daring to look back lest he see their lips pressed against either, hands reaching up to caress their backs, sleepy eyes and soft smiles --

He chatters the whole way hoping for an actual conversation, but they seem more focused on each other than him. He swallows more flowers. He steps inside the app and the ripples engulf him once again, welcoming him into Instagram.

_A meme floods his vision,_ Andy dabbing spectacularly as his water bottle spills a puddle onto the floor. Gene snorts, then laughs so hard that his face warps into one with tears jumping out of squeezed shut eyes.

“You doofus.” Jailbreak wraps her hand over his and leads him away, presumably for something more romantic.

“But he’s _my_ doofus…” Another meme pops up, and it’s Andy once again making a fool of himself, this time in front of Addie. Hi-5 bursts into laughter.

“Hey Gene! Get a load of this!” He reaches out to tap Gene’s shoulder. When that fails to get his attention, he tries a second time, harder. A heart floats up from where he touched and Hi-5 flinches back, mortified.

Gene’s gaze flicks to the heart and he quickly puts two and two together. “Hey, cool!” He gives Jailbreak two quick pecks on the cheek and a heart pops into existence. It matches the shade of red now dyeing her face.

In response, she pats two light slaps against his cheeks. A heart fades into existence, hovering over his head.

“I guess you could say you _like_ me a lot.”

This is hands-down the worst outing Hi-5’s been out on. He remembers bad parties, quiet murmurs as bad music blared in the background and multicolored lights flared into smoke. Those are not this.

Then, he had the satisfaction to know that _he_ could do better, or at the very least only suffered from boredom. It was not the weight squeezing in his chest, like an endless pit filled to the brim with wilting flowers.

Their teasing devolves to them rolling on the floor, grinding so hard that the hearts are going to leave marks for days. Hi-5 leaves at that, and they don’t even ask after him until hours later when he’s already at home, vomiting flowers into the trash can.

He makes his way to the bathroom, in an attempt to clean himself up before more of the bright yellow flowers can spill out of his mouth. His reflection is empty, eyes bagged and mouth twitching open. His bandanna is dishevelled and half-untied. Loose fabric splays at the edges.

This just won’t do.

The next day, he walks up to Hospital, who offers him a pitying smile. “Is something the matter? Did your finger break again?”

“Wha—no.” Hi-5 picks at his thumbnail with his pinkie. “I have _Hanahaki Disease._ Fix it.”

“Are you sure?” says Hospital. “If I remove it, then your feelings…”

“Yes, yes, they’ll go away. I know. It’s not worth this. _Get rid of the flowers.”_ His tone invites no further argument, and Hospital is not known for being particularly strong-willed.

Quietly, Hospital leads him to a room in the back. He tells him to lie down. Puts a mask over his face. Tells him to count to one-hundred.

One. Two. Three…

The pain in his chest is gone when he wakes up.

_____

Meanwhile, simultaneously at the same time, Gene detangles his legs from Jailbreak’s waist and rolls her onto her side. _It sure woulda been nice if Hi-5 was there too._ He coughs.

Flower petals land in his hand.


End file.
